transltheorymastersfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Проблема эквивалентности перевода в трудах В. Н. Комиссарова
Комиссаров Вилен Наумович -'' (1924 - 2005); ведущий представитель школы лингвистической теории перевода, автор 10 книг и 80 научных статей по теории перевода английского языка. '''I. Основные труды Комиссарова В.Н. '«Слово о переводе» (1973): анализ основных теоретических проблем, связанных с лингвистическим изучением процесса содержательного перевода в отличие от «машинного», ориентированного на форму, изложение основных направлений и понятий науки о переводе. '' '' «Лингвистика перевода» (1980): проблемы лингвистики перевода в плане общей теории языка, его семантики, стилистики, нормативности; результаты исследований автора в области лингвистического анализа перевода. «Теория перевода» (1990): учебник для студентов переводческих факультетов и факультетов иностранного языка; рассматривет теоретические концепции, созданные на основе многочисленных исследований советских и зарубежных языковедов, а также положения научных публикаций по теории перевода Л.С. Бархударова, Я. И. Рецкера, А.Д. Швейцера. «Естественность художественного перевода» (1991): проблемы перевода художественного текста; общие принципы или требования, которым должен удовлетворять художественный перевод, такие как «перевод должен читаться как оригинал», «перевод должен отражать стиль оригинала». «Общая теория перевода» (1999):'' учебное пособие для повышения квалификации переводчиков, магистрантов, специализирующихся в переводоведении и международной коммуникации, и студентов, получающих образование в иностранных языках, в переводческом и в референтском деле; вопросы теории перевода разных школ (Франции, Канады, Германии, Англии). '' «Современное переводоведение, курс лекций» (1999—2000): лингвистические концепции, составляющие теоретическую базу современного переводоведения; отличительные черты современной переводческой деятельности; проблемы эквивалентности перевода, включая определение термина эквивалентность как «тождество между содержанием оригинала и перевода»'.' '' '' «Лингвистическое переводоведение в России. Учебное пособие» (2002):'' пособие для специалистов, изучающих переводческую проблематику; вклад в переводоведение известных ученых: Я.И. Рецкер, A.B. Федоров, В.Ю. Розенцвейг, Л.С. Бархударов, P.K. Миньяра-Белоручев и др. '''II. Основные направления исследования: '' * основные виды перевода; * особенности перевода научно-технических и газетно-информационных материалов; * переводческие соответствия; * способы описания процесса перевода; * техника перевода; * прагматика перевода; * нормативные аспекты перевода; * эквивалентность перевод. '''III. Проблема эквивалентности перевода в трудах В.Н.Комиссарова # Теория уровней эквивалентности Под термином «эквивалентность» ''В.Н, Комиссаров понимает тождество между содержанием оригинала и перевода. В основе эквивалентности лежит объём содержания: коммуникативная цель, коммуникативная ситуация и способ описания ситуации.В 1990г. В.Н. Комиссаров в своей книге «Теория перевода (лингвистические аспекты)» сформулировал теорию уровней эквивалентности, согласно которой в процессе перевода устанавливаются отношения эквивалентности между соответствующими уровнями оригинала и перевода. В.Н. Комиссаров выделил в плане содержания оригинала и перевода пять содержательных уровней: * эквивалентность на уровне цели коммуникации; * эквивалентность на уровне описания ситуации; * эквивалентность на уровне высказывания; * эквивалентность на уровне сообщения; * эквивалентность на уровне языковых знаков. Согласно теории В.Н. Комиссарова эквивалентность перевода заключается в максимальной идентичности всех уровней содержания текстов оригинала и перевода. Единицы оригинала и перевода могут быть эквивалентны друг другу на всех пяти уровнях или только на некоторых из них. В процессе перевода переводчик решает сложную задачу нахождения и правильного использования необходимых элементов системы эквивалентных единиц, на основе которой создаются коммуникативно равноценные высказывания в двух языках. # 'Типы эквивалентности''' Выделяя в плане содержания оригинала и перевода пять содержательных уровней, В.Н. Комиссаров описывает пять соответствующих им (уровням) типов эквивалентности. 'Первый тип эквивалентности – сохраняется только цель коммуникации: передача переносного значения, выражение эмоций говорящего, чувств, поэтического воздействия и т.д. Например: ''- May be there is a kind of chemistry'' between us that doesn't mix. - Бывает, что люди не сходятся характерами.'' ' ''' - That's a pretty thing to say! - Постыдился бы!'' '' - Those evening bells, those evening bells, how many a tale their music tells.'' - Вечерний звон, вечерний звон, как много дум наводит он. '' Анализируя отношение между оригиналами и переводами первого типа, В. Н. Комиссаров выделяет определённые характеристики: * несопоставимость лексического состава и синтаксической организации; * невозможность связать лексику и структуру оригинала и перевода отношениями семантического перефразирования или синтаксической трансформации; * отсутствие прямых или прямых логических связей между сообщениями в оригинале и переводе,которые позволили бы утверждать, что в обоих случаях сообщается об одном и том же; * наименьшая общность оригинала и перевода по сравнению со всеми иными переводами,признаваемыми эквивалентными. Иными словами В.Н. Комиссаров утверждает, что в переводе говорится совсем не о том и совсем не так. Второй тип эквивалентности''' - сохраняется цель коммуникация и коммуникативная ситуация. Ко второму типу эквивалентности В.Н. Комиссаров относит переводы, смысловая близость которых не основывается на общности значений использованных языковых средств. Подчеркивая идентичность ситуации в оригинале и переводе, В.Н. Комиссаров утверждает, что сохранение указания на одинаковую ситуацию сопровождается значительными структурно семантическими расхождениями с оригиналом. В связи с этим возникает необходимость различать указание на ситуацию и способ его описания, то есть, в оригинале и переводе ситуация одна и та же, но изменяется способ ее описания. Например: - ''Pull. Push. - От себя. К себе. ''' ' ''- Stop, I have a gun! (R. Bradbury)- Стой я буду стрелять. '' ''- Не answered the phone. - Он взял трубку. В данных примерах В.Н. Комиссаров выделяет черты отношений между оригиналами и переводами, характерные для второго типа эквивалентности: * невозможность сопоставить лексический состав и синтаксическую организацию; * отсутствиесвязи между лексикой, структурой оригинала и переводом; * сохранение в переводе цели коммуникации как обязательного условия эквивалентности; * наличие в переводе той же самой ситуации, что и в оригинале, а также прямой реальной или логической связи, позволяющей утверждать, что в обоих случаях "сообщается об одном и том же". Третий тип эквивалентности - 'сохраняется цель коммуникации, коммуникативная ситуация и способ описания коммуникативной ситуации. Например: ''- Scrubbing makes me bad-tempered. -От мытья полов у меня портится настроение ''- London saw a cold winter last year.- В прошлом году зима в Лондоне была холодной.'' ''- That will not be good for you. - Это может для вас плохо кончиться.'' В.Н. Комиссаров выделяет следующие отличительные черты переводов третьего типа эквивалентности: * сохранение в переводе цели коммуникации и идентификации той же ситуации, что и в оригинале; * сохранение в переводе общих понятий, для описания ситуации в оригинале, т.е. сохраняется та часть содержания исходного текста, которую является "способом описания ситуации"; * отсутствие параллелизма лексического состава и синтаксической структуры; * невозможность связать структуры оригинала и перевода отношениями синтаксической трансформации. Основным способом описания ситуации в третьем типе эквивалентности является '''семантическое перефразирование.В результате сопоставительного анализа В.Н. Комиссаров выделяет наиболее часто употребляемые виды указанного варьирования: * степень детализации описания: They lay watching.- Они лежали и следили за Ферзем. - Большая эксплицитность перевода по сравнению с оригиналом за счет добавления элемента высказывания «за Ферзем». * способ объединения описываемых признаков в сообщении: Не was thin and tentative as he slid bis birth certificate from Puerto Rico across the desk. - Он был худым и неуверенным, когда протягивал свидетельство о рождении.– В переводе на английский язык объединяются постоянный признак (thin) и временный признак (tentative) сочинительным союзом, что необычно для русского языка, где они разъединяются, особенно в связи с придаточным предложением времени, поэтому на русский язык это предложение переводиться – Худой молодой человек неуверенно протянул свои документы в окно. '' * 'изменение направления отношений между признаками:' ''Не drove on. They had their backs to the sunlight now -'' ''Он повел машину дальше. Теперь солнце светило им в спину. - Конверсивное перефразирование, изменяются субъектно-объектные отношения. * перераспределение отдельных признаков в сообщении: Remarkable constitution, too, and lets you see it: great yachtsman. -'' ''Он отличный яхтсмен, великолепно сложен и умеет это показать. – Возможность перемещения признаков в смежных сообщениях нередко используется в переводе в стилистических целях, например, ради достижения естественности речи. В.Н. Комиссаров отмечает что, семантическое перефразирование часто имеет комплексный характер, одновременно меняя способ объединения признаков, исходную точку описания, порядок следования и распределение признаков и т.д. '' ''Четвертый тип эквивалентности'' - сохраняется цель коммуникации, коммуникативная ситуация, способ описания коммуникативной ситуации и воспроизведение значительной части значений синтаксических структур оригинала. Например: ''- A meeting in defense of peace was held in Trafalgar Square yesterday. - Вчера на Трафальгар-сквер состоялся митинг в защиту мира. '' ''- Mine is a long and a sad tale.- Повесть моя длинна и печальна.'' Относительно свободный порядок слов в русском языке позволяет широко использовать изменения в последовательности отдельных частей высказывания в соответствии с его коммуникативным членением для передачи логического развития передаваемой мысли. Анализируя переводы четвертого типа эквивалентности, В.Н. Комиссаров выделяет ряд особенностей отношений между оригиналами и переводами данного типа: * значительный, хотя и не полный параллелизм лексического состава: для большинства слов оригинала можно отыскать соответствующие слова в переводе с близким содержанием; * использование в переводе синтаксических структур, аналогичных структурам оригинала или связанных с ними отношениями синтаксического варьирования, что обеспечивает максимально возможную передачу в переводе значения синтаксических структур оригинала; * сохранение в переводе всех трех частей содержания оригинала, характеризующих предыдущий тип эквивалентности: цели коммуникации, указании на ситуацию и способа ее описания. В.Н. Комиссаров подчеркивает, что в четвертом типе эквивалентности невозможно полностью сохранить синтаксический параллелизм, поэтому меньшая степень инвариантности синтаксических значений достигается путем использования в переводе структур, связанных с аналогичной структурой отношениями '''синтаксического варьирования. В четвертом типе эквивалентности В.Н. Комиссаров отмечает три основных вида такого варьирования: * использование синонимичных структур, связанных отношениями прямой или обратной трансформации: I told him what I thought of her. ''- ''Я сказал ему свое мнение о ней. '' * 'использование аналогичных структур с изменением порядка слов:' ''Не was never tired of old songs. - Старые песни ему никогда не надоедали. * использование аналогичных структур с изменением типа связи между ними: It is very strange this domination of our intellect by our digestive organs. ''- ''Странно, до какой степени пищеварительные органы властвуют над нашим рассудком. ''– Замена сочинительной связи на подчинительную. В.Н. Комиссаров высказывает мнение о том, что особую важность при переводе текстов государственных или международных актов, где перевод часто получает правовой статус оригинала, приобретает обеспечение синтаксического параллелизма. 'Пятый тип эквивалентности - ''' достигается максимальная степень близости содержания текста оригинала и перевода, которая может существовать между текстами на разных языках. Например: -'' I saw him at the theatre. - Я видел его в театре. '' ''- The house was sold for 10 thousand dollars. - Дом был продан за 10 тысяч долларов.'' Наибольшая близость к оригиналу. В.Н. Комиссаров выделяет следующие отличительные черты переводов данного типа эквивалентности: * высокая степень параллелизма в структурной организации текста; * максимальная соотнесенность лексического состава: в переводе можно указать соответствия всем знаменательным словам оригинала; * сохранение в переводе всех основных частей содержания оригинала. К четырем частям содержания оригинала, сохраняемым в предыдущем виде эквивалентности, добавляется максимально возможная общность отдельных сем, входящих в состав оригинала и перевода. В переводах пятого типа эквивалентности максимальная степень близости содержания текста оригинала и перевода достигается на уровне отдельных слов. Семантика слов. Слово - это сложный информативный комплекс. Оно отражает в себе различные признаки обозначаемых объектов и содержит три компонента: * денотативный (предметно-логическое значение слова) * конотативный * внутрилингвистический. По мнению В.Н.Комиссарова, информация, составляющая семантику слова, неоднородна, и в ней могут выделяться качественно различные компоненты. Один из таких компонентов может быть воспроизведен средствами иного языка. Одновременная передача в переводе всей информации часто оказывается невозможной, так как сохранение в переводе некоторых частей семантики слова может быть достигнуто лишь за счет утраты других ее частей. В этом случае эквивалентность перевода обеспечивается воспроизведением коммуникативно важных (доминантных) элементов смысла. Передача денотативного аспекта''. ''Денотативное или предметно-логическое значение слова обозначает определенный класс объектов, реальных или воображаемых, или какой-то единичный объект. Трудности при передаче этого значения в переводе вызываются, в основном, тремя причинами: * различиями в номенклатуре лексических единиц; * в объеме значений; * в сочетаемости слов с близким значением. В языке оригинала обнаруживается немало слов, не имеющих прямых соответствий в языке перевода. В подобных случаях переводчику приходится выбирать с учетом контекста слово со значением иного объема. Использование же ближайшего соответствия может оказаться невозможным из-за различий в сочетаемости. Например:' ' В английском языке есть глагол «to tinker» ''- «неумело что-либо чинить или налаживать» и существительное ''«tinkerer». В русском языке нет отдельных слов с таким значением. Перевод таких слов связан с определенными переводческими потерями: слову с общим значением в исходном языке может соответствовать слово с более узким значением в языке перевода или наоборот. В английском языке нет слова с общим значением «плавать», а есть несколько более конкретных слов, употребляемых в зависимости от того, кто и как плавает: swim, sail, float, drift. Аналогичным образом, английскому «meal» ''соответствуют в русском языке только более частные названия приемов пищи: ''завтрак, обед, ужин Передача коннотативного аспекта. 'По утверждению В.Н. Комиссарова, эквивалентность отдельных слов в оригинале и в переводе предполагает максимально возможную близость не только предметно-логического, но и коннотативного значения соотнесенных слов, отражающего характер восприятия говорящими содержащейся в слове информации. Наибольшую роль в передаче коннотативного аспекта семантики слова оригинала играют его ''эмоциональный, стилистический ''и ''образный компоненты. Эмоциональный компонент. Общий характер эмоциональности, как правило, может быть полностью сохранен при переводе. Обычно бывает возможным подобрать в ПЯ слово, выражающее такое же одобрительное или неодобрительное отношение к описываемому, какое выражено в слове ИЯ ''- Sometimes I feel I'm here all by myself, no one else on the whole damn planet''. -''Иной раз мне сдается, что я один-одинешенек, на всей этой проклятой планете.'' Например: Пары английских и русских слов первое слово нейтрально, а второе - эмоционально маркировано: dog - doggie, cat - pussy, womanly - womanish, to attack - to accost, smell - fragrance; кошка -кошечка, буржуа - буржуй, ребячий - ребяческий, сидеть рассесться. Стилистический компонент. Эквивалентность пятого типа предполагает сохранение в переводе и стилистической характеристики оригинала: уместности использования слова в определенном типе речи: разговорной, книжной или поэтической. Значительное число слов в любом языке стилистически нейтрально, т.е. употребляется в самых различных типах речи, и расценивается говорящими, как компонент коннотативного значения, на основании которого слово оказывается уместным или неуместным в соответствующих высказываниях. Например: ' Пары слов, у которых совпадает предметно-логическое значение, но отличается стилистическая характеристика: to end - to terminate; to begin - to commence; to go (to a place) - to repair (to a place); bloody - sanguinary; final - ultimate; wife - spouse; husband - consort; спать - почивать; идти - шествовать; сидеть - восседать; слушать - внимать; голос - глас; хозяин - владелец; приказ - повеление; маленький - миниатюрный; уважаемый - высокочтимый и т.п.'' ' Наибольшая степень эквивалентности, по мнению В.Н. Комиссарова, отмечается в тех случаях, когда слово в переводе, соответствующее переводимому слову по другим компонентам содержания, имеет и одинаковую стилистическую характеристику. ''Образный компонент. Соответствующей ассоциативно-образной характеристикой обладают разные слова, в оригинале и переводе не являющиеся эквивалентами друг другу. В подобных случаях воспроизведение образного компонента значения достигается, как правило, путем замены образа. Например: ' В английском и русском языках имеются слова, используемые для выражения крайней худобы, большой силы или большой глупости, но эти слова имеют разные предметно-логические значения: ''thin as a rake- «худой, как щепка», strong as a horse ''- ''«сильный, как бык», stupid as a goose ''- ''«глуп, как пробка» и тд. I have never seen such an avid ostrich for wanting to gobble everything. - Я никогда еще не видал такой жадной акулы - все готов проглотить. '' В.Н. Комиссаров отмечает, что признак, выделяемый в образном компоненте слова в оригинале, не выделяется в словах ПЯ, и часто бывает, что в ПЯ вообще нет образ на такой основе, на которой он создан в ИЯ. В таких случаях воспроизведение этой части значения слова возможно лишь частично, на более низком уровне эквивалентности. 'Передача внутрилингвистического аспекта''. Внутрилингвистическое значение слова - это его положение в языковой системе. Любое слово находится в сложных и многообразных семантических отношениях с другими словами данного языка, и эти связи отражаются в его семантике. В большинстве случаев эквивалентность слов оригинала и перевода не зависит от того, сохранено ли внутрилингвистическое значение переводимых слов. Внутрилинвистическое значение навязывается слову системой языка и содержит информацию, передача которой обычно не входит в намерения Источника и на которую коммуниканты не обращают внимания, считая ее элементом оформления мысли, а не самой мыслью. Необходимость воспроизвести компоненты внутрилингвистического значения слова в переводе возникает лишь тогда, когда это значение выступает в оригинале на первый план, когда к нему привлекается особое внимание и тем самым его компоненты становятся коммуникативно важными, доминантными элементами содержания. В.Н. Комиссаров отмечает, что одним из компонентов внутрилингвистического значения слова является отражение в семантике слова значений отдельных морфем, составляющих это слово. Структура слова может играть смысловую роль в оригинале и составлять часть содержания, которую необходимо воспроизвести в переводе. Таким образом, В.Н. Комиссаров выделяет несколько способов достижения эквивалентности. 1 способ. Эквивалентность достигается путем использования равнозначных морфем при совпадении количества морфем в соответствующих словах. Например': ' ''- He looked surprisingly young to Eric, who had always assumed that the nation's elders were really old. - Он выглядел очень молодо к большому удивлению Эрика, который всегда считал, что старейшины страны и на самом деле были стариками. ''- Достижение эквивалентности обеспечивается здесь благодаря тому, что английское elder и русское старейшина имеют в своей структуре равнозначные корневые морфемы: ''old (eld) – стар. '' '''2 способ. Эквивалентность достигается путем отказа от использования прямых соответствий морфем в соответствующих словах. '' В.Н. Комиссаров отмечает, что при переводе часто возникают ситуации, когда достижение эквивалентности возможно лишь в случае отказа от использования прямых соответствий. Например: - By-and-by, he said: "No sweethearts I bеlieve?" "Sweetmeats did you say, Mr. Barkis?" (Ch. Dickens). - А нет ли у нее дружочка? - Пирожочка, мистер Баркис? - В этом отрывке Баркис осведомляется у маленького Дэви, нет ли возлюбленного у служанки Пеготти, но мальчик слово ''sweetheart воспринимает как sweetmeat - конфета. Весь ответ мальчика имеет смысл лишь благодаря совпадению морфем в английских словах sweetheart и sweetmeat. Так как в структуре русских слов возлюбленный и конфета нет ничего общего,'' переводчик отказывается от использования прямого соответствия. 3 способ. Эквивалентность достигается путем воспроизведенияи значений составляющих морфем в виде отдельных слов в переводе. Например: ' ' - "Do you know anything about books?" "Yes, sir, I'm a good bookkeeper." "Holy Moses! Our job is getting rid of them. My firm are publishers." (J. Galsworthy).'' - Вы что-нибудь смыслите в книгах? - Да, сэр, я умею вести конторские книги. - Ах ты, боже мой! Да у нас надо не вести книги, а избавляться от них. Ведь у нас издательство. ''(Пер. Р. Райт-Ковалевой). В.Н. Комиссаров отмечает, что обычное соответствие слову ''bookkeeper ''- ''счетовод ''не содержит в себе морфемы со значением книга, и поэтому использование такого соответствия в переводе сделает бессмысленным ответ Майкла. Наибольшая степень эквивалентности может быть достигнута переводом каждой части английского слова в отдельности. '' '''4 способ. Эквивалентность достигается путем передачи в переводе связи между отдельными значениями многозначного слова. ' В.Н. Комиссаров обращает внимание на то, что обычно слово употребляется в оригинале лишь в одном из своих значений. После того как Рецептор выбрал из значений, которыми обладает слово, то, которое воспроизведено Источником в данном случае, наличие у слова иных значений становится нерелевантным. Например: ' ' ''- The Board decided to expel him - Совет решил его исключить ''- (на степень эквивалентности слов Board и Совет не влияет существование у этих слов иных значений, не эквивалентных друг другу). 5 способ.' Эквивалентность достигается путем отказа от воспроизведения компонента, при отсутствии необходимой многозначности слова, либо путем его воспроизведения в семантике иного слова. ' В.Н. Комиссаров отмечает, что в данном случае, достигается значительно меньшая степень эквивалентности. Например: ' ' '- 'He said he had come for me, and informed me that he was a page. "Go 'long," I said, "you ain't more than a paragraph." (M. Twain).- ''Он сказал, что послан за мною и что он глава пажей. - Какая ты глава, ты одна строчка! - сказал я ему.(пер. - Н. Чуковский). - Русское слово «паж» ''не имеет значений (или омонима), связанных с названием какой-либо части книги. Поэтому единственный способ передать игру слов оригинала заключается в использовании в переводе иного слова, которое можно было бы отнести и к мальчику-пажу, и к части книги. '' '''IV. Вклад теоретических идей В.Н. Комиссарова в развитие общей теории перевода' В.Н. Комиссаров - автор многих научных работ учебников и пособий, используемых по сей день в теории перевода и в методике подготовки переводчиков в ведущих вузах страны. Теоретические идеи В.Н. Комиссарова легли в основу общей теории перевода, способствуя ее дальнейшему развитию. В своих работах В.Н. Комиссаров заложил основу таких теоретических вопросов перевода, как: * основные теоретические вопросы перевода, * проблемы лингвистики перевода, * прагматические аспекты перевода, * лингвосемиотические особенности перевода, * особенности перевода художественного текста, * культурологические и социологические аспекты перевода. * «теория уровней эквивалентности», * типы эквивалентности, * общие принципы организации обучения переводчиков, * методику работы со связным текстом, * методика обучения устному переводу, * основы профессиональной компетенции переводчика. Использованная литература 1. Комиссаров В.Н.' Теория перевода (лингвистические аспекты'): Учебник для институтов и фак. иностр. яз. - Москва.: Высш. шк., 1990. 2. Комиссаров В.Н'.' . Современное переводоведение. Учебное пособие. издательство «ЭТС» Москва, 2002. 3. Комиссаров В.Н. Лингвистическое переводоведение в''' '''Роcсии. Учебное пособие. - ЭТС Москва. - 2002. 4. Комиссаров В.Н'.' . Общая теория перевода. Учебное пособие. издательство «ЭТС» Москва, 1999. Рекомендованная литература 1. '''Комиссаров В.Н.' . 'Современное''' переводоведение. http://library.durov.com/Komissarov-089.htm 2. '''Комиссаров В.Н.' . 'Общая теория перевода'. '''http://pnu.edu.ru/media/filer_public/2013/04/12/komissarov.pdf' 3. '''Комиссаров В.Н. Теория перевода. http://www.studfiles.ru/preview/2063337/'''